


The Forbidden One's Advice

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Animal care, Coffee, Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Nursing, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: Gundham and Seiko talk over coffee.
Relationships: Kimura Seiko & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Forbidden One's Advice

“Come here little bunny!” Seiko cooed, gently wrapping her dainty fingers around the adorable ball of fluff. “It’s ok, this medicine will make you nice and healthy!” 

Setting the rabbit on her lap, she took a small needle-less syringe and filled it with antibiotics.

“Ok, here we go!” She put the tip in the rabbit’s mouth, and fed it the substance. “See? That didn’t taste so bad!”

The rabbit’s ears perked up as it sniffed her hands. Closing her eyes, Seiko giggled as she stroked its head. Until a forceful vibration tore her from her blissful experience. 

Seiko’s eyes shot open as her jacket pocket continued to buzz. Grabbing the bunny, she set it in a separate pen with the rest of the ones she had already given the medicine to.

Pulling the device from her coat, she put it up to her ear: “Th-This is Kimura.”

“Seiko!” Ruruka Ando yelled through the phone. The pharmacist jumped upon hearing her childhood friend’s voice pour out from the receiver. “Where are you, I want to hang out with you tonight!”

Seiko groaned, removing her face mask. Looking in the rabbit house, all of them had apparently been taken care of. 

“Um Ruruka, I’m afraid I won’t be able to!” She replied, looking under the ramp that lead to the entrance. Underneath it sat a single rabbit. Its coat was dark grey, and contrasted with its ruby red eyes.

“Oh, missed one!” She accidentally mumbled into the phone. 

“Missed what?” Ruruka asked, “What are you doing?”

“Oh um, I’m just helping a client!” Seiko replied, reaching for the rabbit. “This might take a bit!”

“Sheesh Seiko, you’re always working!” Ruruka moaned.

“There are a lot of people who need medicine!”

“Yeah, I guess. But I still want to hang out with my bestie! Let me know if you ever have a day when you’re not busy! You won’t believe this, but there’s such a thing as sugar free sweets that won’t affect your medicine! You can finally eat something that I baked for you!”

“Yeah, I’m still your bestie!” Seiko assured. “And that sounds great, It’s just…”

Seiko paused and starred at the ground. Unsure what to say, her pupils trembled as if she were about to cry.

“What?” Ruruka asked, “It’s just what?”

“It’s just…so happens I’m free on Sunday! We can go shopping, or whatever you want!” 

“Great! See you then!” Ruruka squealed, hanging up the phone.

Sliding her mask back over her mouth, Seiko sighed. 

“I trust my Seven Deadly Sins of Suffering have been given the proper remedies so that they may proceed in serving the Tanaka Empire!” A booming voice asked from behind.

Seiko shrieked, before falling forward. Her eyes rolled in her head as she gained her composure. Flinching, she turned to face Gundham.

The self-titled ‘Forbidden One’ stood in one of his usual dramatic poses. His ‘Four Dark Devas of Destruction’ sat on his shoulders and head, performing their own adorable stances. In both of Gundham’s hands were mugs covered in strange markings.

“Oh Tanaka, you frightened me!” Seiko gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

“Hmp, such is the way of mortals.” Gundham scoffed. “But tell me alchemist, since you failed to answer my question before, I will inquire again. Was the ritual successful? 

Are my trusty minions now immune to those sinful microscopic terrors that would plague their very existence!”

“OH, THAT’S RIGHT!” Seiko gasped, taking another look underneath the ramp. The grey rabbit had remained hidden, and was still watching her cautiously. It crouched down, defensively backing itself up against the wall. “Tanaka is this rabbit ok?”

“Unsweetened coffee!” He said handing her one of the mugs.

“Oh, thank you!” Seiko took a sip of the warm beverage. It’s bitter flavors and warm temperature gave the pharmacist a surprising boost of energy.

Gundham knelt down, peering beneath the ramp at the timid creature. 

“Ah, Envy! It seems he’s still having troubles adjusting to his place in this realm.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow!” Seiko stated, before taking a sip another of her coffee. Feeling the hot liquid sink its way through her chest cavity. “Is the little guy sick? I’d be happy to whip up some medicine for him!”

“That won’t be necessary! This is an issue that no mortal potions or remedies can fix.”

“How do you mean?”

“This rabbit comes from a particularly terrible place, are you familiar with the human establishments known as fur farms?” Gundham became unusually solemn while he took a sip from his mug.

Seiko gasped, “You don’t mean?”

“Indeed, I do. This particular rabbit had come from such a place merely a week ago.” Clenching his fist, he punched the ground. “He was not only mistreated by the foul humans who dedicate their existence to destroying his. But the animals in such environments have a tendency to attack one another due to the stress of their predicament. When this rabbit was brought to me it barely clung to this realm. But since then he has regained his powers, but still lives with the weight of his past.”

Tears formed in Seiko's eyes. Gundham had an odd way of speaking for the most part. But this time she was surprisingly able to understand him loud and clear.

“But, hear my words mortal alchemist! Rabbit’s, no matter their trauma, eventually they will always seek out their own kind.”

As he said this, he held out his bandaged arm. The grey rabbit sniffed the air before slowly approaching him. Seiko watching intently as the small animal crawled onto his hand.

“There there little friend!” Gundham assured it. “The potion?”

“Oh right!” She exclaimed, setting down her mug. “Just a second! I’ll get the medicine ready!”

Seiko once again set up the syringe, filling it with the clear liquid.

“Um, Tanaka? You said rabbits always seek out their own, right?” She asked, placing the tip of the instrument inside the bunnies’ mouth. Slowly the rabbit took the medicine, sniffing her hand when it was done. “What happens if they don’t?”

“They perish from loneliness!” He replied, with a completely straight face. “Rabbits die when left on their own!”

Seiko's lips quivered as she felt tears forming in her eyes. 

“You don’t think that this one will…. you know?”

Gundham placed Envy in the pen with the other. Immediately a few of the rabbits approached him. At first the grey one reeled back in concern. Before he slowly began to make his way towards them. 

“It appears the wheel of fortune smiles upon this one!”

Seiko grinned seeing the rabbits getting along with one another. 

“Tanaka, may I ask you something else?”

“Begging once more for wisdom of the all-powerful Lord of Ice are we? If I hadn’t known better alchemist, I would have thought you were seeking to join my legions!”

“No, I do love animals, but it’s nothing like that! It’s just, do other animals die of loneliness?”

“What are you saying?”

“Can humans?”

“HA! How bizarre! The one who holds the secrets of life and death in her knapsack, is questioning me over her morality.” His mocking tone made Kimura feel as if she were about to cry. Gundhams smug expression shifted to one of surprise. “But if you must know, all animals seek the comfort of others. It may not be in the way we think, but in the end no matter how many centuries it might take, they will find the place where they belong. Wherever or with whomever that may be!”  
Seiko froze upon hearing this: “Wherever and with whomever, they’ll find where they belong.”

“Why, is shopping with your so-called bestie something that fills you with concern?” Gundham asked

“You heard that?” She gasped, blushing. “I want to be her friend like when we were kids, I really do! But as we get older, we become less and less close. And I feel like she sees me more as a convenience, than her bestie. I want to be able to spend time with her and her boyfriend, but I guess I’m-"

“Afraid of being hurt!” Gundham finished her sentence for her. “That’s the thing about humans, they’re capable of betraying you at any time. Because of such facts, there are many who live in solitude out of fear of what may happen instead of taking the chances at acquiring a happy life. The way I see it, those are the ones who live the real tragedy.” 

With this Gundham grabbed his and her mugs and went on his way.

Seiko sat watching the rabbit for a few more seconds. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts landing on Ruruka’s name.

“The real tragedy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess pretend this takes place before the Pomeranian incident. Or in the 2.5 universe where Seiko and Ruruka are still friends to a degree.


End file.
